Breaking the Chains
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: Being captured was never a problem for him. It was easy to escape. But when they meet, he isn't sure of himself. All those previous captures were never like this, and as they escape together there is something that's messing with him. She was chained up to, but why? VanitasXNamine (probably other couples as well)
1. Chapter 1: Beneath the surface

**A/N: So this is a story that just sort of popped in my head. I really hope you guys enjoy this because I really had alot of fun writing this. Anyways thanks, and before I forget . . .**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters, but I don't. They belong to their respectful creators :' (**

**Chapter 1: Beneath the surface**

It was something he had gotten use to, so having two guards lead him to a cell with these heavy chains on his wrists didn't really frighten him. One of the guards kept looking around the place with wide eyes. Probably new to this whole concept of things not being as ordinary as he thought they were. The poor human should have returned to his mundane life. All the doors looked like they were reinforced with steel, obviously meaning to hold something strong back. And yet, they never worked when it came to keeping him in. No walls could hold him, if anything they collapsed before him. The guard to his right was more experienced, the old looking blond holding a pretty impressive looking dagger. Ridges that looked sharp enough to slice silver danced in curled like structures. Vanitas smirked, the older guys grip on his blade tightening.

Passing rows of chambers, they walked to two huge doors. Wood with steel, meant to intimidate more then anything else, giving off a medieval feel to the room including two torches hung on either side. Looking around, his hair kept falling in his eyes. This place was pretty impressive, the corridors tunneling off in endless directions, especially since it was all built underground. One of the best forts he had seen, but he was sure he could make it fall. It would be a shame to put such a beautiful structure back into the earth though, even he couldn't deny it had it's good qualities. Like it was meant to, he could feel a slight wave of opression ushering off the walls, each design meant to hinder their captives. If only he could walk around and get a better look, but he had a feeling they wouldn't alow that. Lately he had built quite a name for himself. Black stone walls reflected the torch lights, causing more light to illuminate the long hall. He wondered why they were waiting in front of the door for so long just as it slowly opened. When it did, he blinked in surprise.

Inside the doors stood a huge circular room. That was all white. It was so unlike the other areas of this that, for a moment, he felt a bit of doubt. It didn't last long, his devilish smirk making it's appearance across his lips. Everything seemed to bright, his eyes were having a hard time adjusting. The younger guard walked in, his hands running through his spiky brown hair. The older guard shoved him forward, almost amused at ho shocked his prisoner was. Inside the room was one large white bed, a huge throne-like chair in the middle, and a large oval mirror. Something with color caught his eyes, two dots of a bright blue and golden hair. That was who the guard seemed to be walking towards, his body language obviously relaxed. Before he could control it, Vanitas burst out laughing. Two blue eyes stared at him in wonder, a small metallic sound rang as the figure started to move towards him. His gold eyes squinted as he tried to see her better. Her skin was very pale and she was wearing a plain white dress. "You have got to be kidding me?" Breaking out into more bouts of laughter, the black haired boy stared at the small girl. "Your not very imtimidating, are you?" Just managing to chuckle it out, he saw her blue eyes narrow as her cheeks started to turn red. His laughter intensified.

"Well, hello to you to." Voice chimed out, very high pitched. It made him laugh more when he realized the high tone in her voice was due to his taunting. "Why are you even here? Most people don't just go into other's rooms and start insulting them." Crossing her arms at him, she glared at the boy. The brunette boy had finally reached her, chuckling himself. "Sora! This isn't funny!"

Trying to contain his fit of giggles, he did a mock bow. "I'm oh so sorry leader. Or should I call you 'my lady'? But you were the one to summon me here." Biting his lips to keep from mocking the girl more, he could feel the need to laugh coming back. The girl's arms unfolded, he expression seeming more confused.

Looking at the guard named Sora, she seemed to push Vanitas out of the conversation entirely. That instantly annoyed him, but she spoke before he could. "Leader? What is he talking about?" Blue eys gazed into the guards own blue eyes. As she went to brush her yellow hair away from her eyes that metallic sound echoed again. Confused, he looked around until he noticed that something was shining under the flourescent lights in this room. Around her wrist was a shackle and a long, thin silver chain that attatched to the wall near the mirror. His golden eyes widened in surprise. She was a prisoner like him? The guard called Sora chuckled, the older guard growling at his name being mentioned by the smaller girl. Once again, those clear blue eyes looked at him. "Who are you?" It did't make much sense to him, she seemed harmless. Everything appeared harmless about her, innocence shining in those blue eyes of hers. Shadows started to surround him, but they seemed to be struggling to even stay in this room.

"That's none of your buisness. Sora! Get back over here." An amused look passed the brunette's expression before he sauntered next to the older man, but he seemed as if he didn't care what the other thought. His knife suddenly prodded into his lower back causing him to jump forward. Around him, the shadows stirred restlessly trying to form shapes but couldn't seem to move much. They seemed to be weak and, for once, useless to help him. So he would have to rely on his own skill, he sighed inwardly at the new challenge. "What are you trying at?" Speaking directly into his ear while pressing the blade against him harder. So one of the guards had noticed. He wondered if now was the time he should make his great escape.

"Stop it!" That metallic sound was sharp, he looked up and saw the girl running towards him. Behind him the guard stiffened, his blade no longer pressed against his skin as badly. She still didn't stop. The shadows shriveled away and for once he felt defenseless, and then something like fear, passed her face. Hesitating, she walked the rest of the way, the chain pulling at her wrist not letting her get further then an arms length away from the black haired boy. That shining white aura of her's faltered and she looked just like a normal girl. Innocence still in all parts of her but that strange feeling of trust and warmth now absent. "Let him go!" Those eyes shined as if she were upset, even if they had just met. Suddenly the dagger was gone, his hand flown away from Vanitas' back. Blue eys stared at them, Sora ran to her putting a reassuring hand on the girl's arm.

"Calm down Namine. It's alright." Saying everything carefully, her face threatened to leak tears but just managed to calm down. This is the new guy we were bringing in, Vanas? Van, Van-"

Annoyed, Vanitas walked closer to her, the shadows no where to be found. That glow that surrounded her was completely snuffed out, as if his darkness had affected her light. "Vanitas. And I'm assuming your Namine." Giving an annoyed glance to the childish guard, he looked back into those blue eyes. Looking at them, there were silver traces intertwining with that bright blue. Her essence exuded light, making him shudder at the same time as she had. Giggling, she brushed her hair away from her pale face with the hand not being held down by the chain pulling at her. Where it was attatched to her, there seemed to be a burned mark. On the chain were symbols, easily he could decipher them. They were marks of bonding and capture, written by the fallen. His language hurting her flesh, for some reason he flinched at this realization.

"Yupp!" Sticking out her free hand, she looked at him as if waiting. Realization dawned on her face and Vanitas smiled in amusement. Namine had intended to shake his hands, he moved his hands drawing attention to the heavy chains. "Sorry, um so. . . Why are you here?" This question he expected, a smirk gracing his lips. He wasn't sure if she meant the dungeon or her room. But he already chose the response, the one that left people flinching. Innocent eyes waited for his answer and he felt bad for what he was about to say. But he wasn't one to let guilt lead him.

"I-"

"So everyone is all aquainted I see." A loud voice cut him off. Namine flinched, backing up towards Sora for some reason. When he turned around to glare, or possibly yell, at the intruder his mouth froze. "Well hello Namine." Voice purring out her name, a slight whimper was heard behind him. "And welcome, Vanitas, to my humble little home." Before he could stop it, he was howling out laughter.

**Thanks so much for reading! : ) I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll update when possible so please don't get to upset with me!**

**Please review/PM and let me know if you like/love/hate this story. I really love the feedback and will reply to any questions/concerns. Thanks again guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beneath the light

******A/N: Wow, I'm so glad you guys like this. I was a bit hesitant, but here is chapter two! I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much!**

******Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters, but I don't. They belong to their respectful creators :' (**

**Chapter 2: Beneath the light**

The man's face instantly turned into a frown, his arms crossing over his chest as if annoyed at a whining child. Vanitas laughed harder, somewhere behind him he heard the guard, Sora, trying to stiffle his own chucles behind coughs. "You-you've got to be kidding! She would have been more intimidating then this!" Sora was now laughing fully, until the older guard glared back and silenced the brunette. How could the guard of a place that felt so oppresive and fortified have pink hair?! Instantly, the thoughts brought on another round of laughter, his sides hurting from how much he was laughing. Blue eyes narrowed at him, the man's hands turning into fists as he glared.

Luxord elbowed him in the stomach causing Vanitas' loud laughter to halt so he could glare at the guard. Obviously the guard thought the pink haired guy was important, his glare piercing through him. That almost made Vanitas burst out laughing again, but he somehow reigned that back. "I welcome you and you laugh at me." His voice dripped with a deep sense of loathing. It made Vanitas wonder if he was used to being laughed at, especially with the glare he was getting. A small chuckle escaped his lips causing another elbow to jerk it's way into his side. When he escaped, the first person he was taking down was Luxord. Done and decided. "For some reason, I don't find this as amusing as you." That frown drooped lower, his blue eyes glaring at the black haired boy. Right now he was wishing Namine had been the big bad leader because after a while he would get bored laughing at her. But with this guy he had to use all of his focus to keep from breaking out laughing. He was nonthreatening in a different way then the girl behind him.

"You do know your hair is pink, right?" Trying not to laugh, he heard Sora chuckle again. Namine whispered something, probably trying to quiet the young guard. For some reason the brunette was still standing by her, but Vanitas decided not to wonder to much over it. Right now he was trying to size up the leader. "They make hair dye, you know. They have this huge selection, in fact you can even dye your hair a bright blue or even a-" His words turned into a grunt as Luxord elbowed him hard enough to push him to the ground. Looking up their eyes met, glaring with hatred. Although he would like to stay and play more he was running out of his patience. He wasn't exactly mild-tempered and being pushed around by the older man was growing old quickly.

Before a fight could start their attentions were instantly snapped away as the pink haired man chuckled. The surprise causing both of them to just stare shocked. And then the man was walking over towards them, resting a hand on the guards shoulder. "It's fine, Luxord. I can take care of myself." Purring almost, the pink haired guy looked over at him with narrowed eyes that seemed amused. Vanitas glared back, but wasn't able to stand before the leader was kneeling in front of him. Grabbing his chin between his fingers, he seemed to study him. "Oh. I see now. All those funny jokes of yours, they won't last long here." Gloved hands tightening he glared at the black haired boy some more, keeping his fists from twisting that hand off his face was becoming harder. Letting go roughly, the man stood and looked behind him. "Hello, my darling Namine." Walking over towards the girl, and leaving his sight, Vanitas twisted to face them. She was cowering back, the chain making a metallic sound as she backed away. Her eyes glimmered with something like fear, the further away she got the more her aura seemed to glow. It hurt his eyes just looking at the light, but he couldn't turn away. Shadows growing a bit thicker made whispering noises as they started to pool around him. "And Sora, my newest recruit. How are you holding up?"

Unlike the girl, Sora seemed relaxed. "I've been doing fine, lord Marluxia." Letting out a small snort to keep from laughing, Vanitas slowly started to stand up. The chains around his wrist were becoming more and more annoying as they limited his range of movements. Considering breaking them, he realized that Luxord was watching him closely. Giving the most innocent smile he could muster, Luxord raised his dagger threateningly. He needed to practice that more.

One of the shadows stirred below him, soft shushing noises coming from it. Turning around, the huge doors bursted open. Vanitas hadn't even realized they were closed, the darkness of the hall contrasting greatly with this bright room. Right now he wanted to run into that darkness and let it wash off all this light, instead he whispered words of thanks to the shadow watching it disintegrate. "Lord Marluxia!" Voice huffing out as if the guard had been running to get here, he stood and shrunk back from his leader's glare. This guy's dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a mullet, a guitar slung across his back. Everything about him was so strange that Vanitas was struck silent. Was Luxord the only one with normal hair here? Even Sora had those weird spiky thinks that seemed impossible for hair to form, although his hair was similar to the brunettes. "The fort is under attack!" Everyone's attention seemed drawn to the blonde haired boy. Almost sensing what he wanted, the shadows swarmed around his shackles, for once they felt weak. Suddenly his arms were free, swinging to his sides as the chains holding the shackles were nearly gone. Luxord didn't seem to notice, a smug smile srossing his lips.

Slowly walking towards the unsuspecting guard, he drew a blade from nowhere. Darkness surrounding his hand until he was clutching a dagger enscribed with words of the fallen. "Who the hell-" A loud metallic sound, the sound of a sword being drawn came from behind him. Looking back to the sound, Luxord's eyes narrowed on him. Well, shit. Casting a glare behind him, he saw Sora had drawn the sword. A wicked looking key like blade twirling in his hands.

"I think that's our cue, don't you?" Tilting his head towards the small girl, she nodded looking a bit more confident. "Alright!" Excitement laced through his voice as Marluxia's eyes narrowed on the two. Realization and anger instantly crossed his face and he pulled out a scythe that Vanitas hadn't realized what was attatched to his back. He blinked. Once again he broke out into laughs that shook him, barely resisting the urge to crouch down and laugh. On the blade of the scythe were flowers and vines delicatley carved, the handle having the same pattern. "We need to get going, our friends are waiting on us it seems." Sora said, still seeming relaxed. Marluxia growled, bringing his weapon down to be blocked by Sora's.

A knife to his throat instantly cut off his laughter. Spinning effortlessly out of harms way, he held his knife out pointed at the guard. "Forget about ma already?" Smiling, Luxord started to walk forward. Narrowing his own golden eyes Vanitas brought his sword up, this fight would be quick. Recognizing the challenge, the older man lifted his own dagger. "This will be quick." Echoing his thoughts, but when he tried to swing Vanitas easily countered it causing the man to stumble. Arround him the shadows swirled restlessy as if realizing he was about to fight.

"I think your right." He swung his sword, feeling the shadows thicken. Just catching the man's sleeve Vanitas saw doubt flicker in his eyes. Taking a step towards his prey, he smiled down at the man. "Now you'll get to see why I was brought here." A clang echoed from Sora and Marluxia's fight, but his eyes didn't stray from his target. Fear etched across Luxord's face but he still stood in a fighting stance. To bad the guards were always so loyal, but he wouldn't have any need to fight if it were any other way. Twirling his sword around, he advanced on the man.

**Thanks for reading this! It really does mean alot to me. I'll try putting up a new chapter each weekend. Anyways tahanks again guys! : D**

**Special thanks!: AxelleTheFox (favorite!), Namiwitch(favorite!), Ruby Warrior Girl 730 (favorite!), pyrobookwyrm (favorite and follow!), A Shoulder To Lean On (favorite, follow, and review!) Tank you so much! : )**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll reply to any questions and it will make me very happy! : D Thanks again guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beneath the fight

******A/N: Chapter #3! Sorry if it's out late : / last weekend was crazy busy! Anywho- I liked writing this chapter! I wish I could have gotten it up here sooner though. Sorry again!**

******Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters, but I don't. They belong to their respectful creators :' (**

**Chapter 3: Beneath the fight**

Shadows swirled below his feet as he danced a deadly dance with Luxord, the older man's face sweating as he tried to keep up. For some reason he kept stealing glances at the other two fighting Marluxia. They were so odd, each movement seemed calculated by the brunette. Namine was tugging at the skinny chain wrapped around her wrists, her face scrunched as if it hurt. This distraction caused him to dodge to slowly, a small cut opening across his shoulder. To small for any scar to form from it. "Now that wasn't very nice." Glaring at the guard, he put his free hand to the stinging cut. It was bleeding pretty badly for a cut that size. It only stung more when he touched it, he quickly dropped his hand and summoned another sword.

As he struck the old man down the earth around them shook. The mullet haired guy finally decided to help, for some reason pulling out his guitar. He was extremely tempted to as if he was going to actually try and hit him with that. But when the ground shook, the dirty blonde fell over his own feet and crashed to the ground. To say in the least, it was extremely hilarious. Another earth shattering boom was heard from above them, the walls shaking and the lights flickering in and out. Below him the shadows chattered softly with excitement, only he heard their excited whispers. Something about fire and fighting up above, to much was going on for him to listen in to the conversation. "Demyx, you idiot!" Marluxia hissed, raising his scythe as it to hit the blonde. Snapping his attention to the pink haired guy, he saw Sora use the hilt of his key blade against the taller guy's head. Instantly the taller man crumpled forward, his head hitting face hitting the ground quickly.

"Thanks for that, man. I hate it when he hits me with that thing." The blonde guy laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Demyx was sitting and holding his guitar in his lap, obviously already forgotten what he was doing. Vanitas, for once, was at a loss of words to this guys. This place was so strange. Something wrapped around his leg and knocked him to the ground from the surprise attack. He hit the ground, just barely catching himself before his face could hit it as well. A boot kicked his side so that he rolled over and saw the guard glaring down at him.

She gasped, a loud metallic sound coming after Namine's sharp cry. "To bad I can't kill you. But he never said I couldn't mark you." Bending down and holding out his wicked looking dagger he pressed the metal against Vanitas' face. It stung when the skin opened but something pulled Luxord off of him. He blinked surprised when he saw Luxord dazed a few feet away and the ends of Namine's chains that used to be attached to the wall now laying around him. When their eyes met, her blue eyes brightened as he stared at her stunned. The brunette guard looked like he was running towards him when Luxord had been pulled off, Sora instantly seeming more confident. Again the ground shook and the lights flickered. When they came on, Namine looked uncertain. For some reason she was now holding onto Sora's sleeve tightly, her eyes glancing up at the ceiling. There was a small crack forming at the very center of the room, another boom sounding above them and making that crack widen. Looking back at the other guard, he saw Demyx now standing by Luxord and nudging him with his own boot. Raising his sword slightly, he was about to surprise attack the unsuspecting blonde when his eyes suddenly flashed up.

There was something off about his eyes, they were blue with pupils that seemed to change colors. His hand loosened on his sword, the sword dissipating before it could touch the ground. "Wow, you really knocked him out." Nudging the older guard again, he looked up and grinned. "I'm Demyx!" Holding out his hand as he said it, he frowned when Vanitas didn't stick out his hand to.

Sora spoke for Van, Vanitas still at a loss for words. This guy was so strange. "Aren't you supposed to be the bad guy?" Vanitas felt like smacking his head in exasperation at Sora's term, he was getting the feeling that Sora was somewhat childish. Behind him Namine giggled, metallic rustling as well. Van looked back and saw that she had covered her mouth to giggle. Something caught his eyes. On her plain white dress there were now smears of red on it, even though she hadn't been fighting. Before he could take a closer look the odd man spoke again.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here when they wake up." Switching his attention back to the weird guy, the frown was now replaced with a goofy looking grin. "Besides, Marly's always grumpy when he wakes up. But then again, he always grumpy." Rubbing the back of his head as if remembering something, he frowned again. "So are you guys escaping?" The floor and walls vibrated again, a bit of dirt fell from the cracks now. "Because if y'all are then we better get going. They may be out now but they won't stay like that." He slung his guitar onto his back and walked towards the wide open doors. Once again the guy seemed to shock him. First he's on pink's side and now he's trying to run. Already, he felt tired just from being around this kid.

Sora started walking forward, Namine in tow. "Who said your going with us?" He didn't know why he had to start a fight but this guys was to jumping all over the place. Frowning, before he could answer Namine cut him off.

"We don't have time for this, Vanitas. Let's just go." A soft tug at his sleeve pulled his attention to the small girl. She stared up at him with big blue eyes and smiled. "Besides! The more the merrier." Her smile widened as she looked at him, he felt something wet touch his hand. Looking down at it, he saw blood drops on it. He realized where the blood came from, he wrists having streams of blood trickling from them now. When he went to touch them she pulled away instantly. Putting both hands to her heart, and smearing her white dress even more, she gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. It's just a small cut." He wasn't really worried, more curious then anything. When she moved he wrists, the bleeding started to stream out again. Remembering how her wrists seemed burned, he grabbed her hands softly. Trying to pull away, he held on a little tighter. Her hands felt unusually hot in his, she seemed way to bright. Whispering the words of the fallen, instantly the small girl's face relaxed. "How did you-?"

Smirking at her, he saw her frown slightly as he interrupted her. "Come on." Another boom shook the place and more dirt fell on the ground. A small dark pile of dirt now sat in the middle of the white room. Namine looked at the room again, her expression unreadable. It was then that he realized the shadows were gone. Almost chased away by her presence. Van felt like backing away, suddenly feeling a whole lot weaker.

The chains rattled as she stepped away from him, walking closer to Sora and Demyx who were near the door. Blue eyes looked out the door blankly. "Their really getting into it out there, huh?" Another boom resonated and the brunette chuckled. "I wonder what their doing up there to cause so much noise." Grinning, he started to walk out, Demyx followed. Namine stayed frozen in her place watching the two boys exit into the black. Most of the torches seemed snuffed out now, giving the hall a haunted feel to it.

Walking up behind her, she stared at it not seeming to notice him standing there. "Let's go, it seems like your friends are waiting out there." Chuckling as a boom backed up what he just said, the small blonde looked up at him.

Tears started to fall out of her eyes, suddenly she fell to her knees on the floor. "I-I can't." Van felt a mix of annoyance and pity for the girl. She started to tremble as she sit staring at the darkness. Right now Vanitas really wanted to run into it and enjoy the pitch black isolation. For some reason he stayed and tried to get her to stand. "I can't! I'm-!" Blue eyes widened,he realized why now. She was terrified. For some reason it struck him hard. "I'm afraid." Suddenly she was clinging to him, pressing her face into his black and bloodied shirt. Trying to console the shaking girl, he patted her awkwardly. Right now he really wanted to leave, he regretted not just going with his instincts and leaving before-hand. Somewhere up ahead he heard the two boys calling out their names.

"Err- it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of." Still not letting go, he sighed. "Look I'll protect you, okay?" More dirt fell, the cracks growing dangerously wide. Namine flinched as the lights flickered again. "Right now, we've really got to get out of here though. See those cracks, if they keep growing like they are this whole place is going to fall apart." Pink groaned, his gloved hand twitching. "Plus, those guys seem to be waking up. So let's go, okay? I'll be right here to protect you." She nodded, but when he went to leave she pulled on his sleeve again.

"Promise?" Reaching out her hand with her pinkie extended, Vanitas stared at her for a second. He couldn't believe she was making him do this.

Wrapping his pinkie around hers, a large amount of dirt fell and Marluxia started to sit up. "I promise, I promise." Her face instantly lit up, not noticing how the pile of dirt was growing larger. "Now let's go!" When he went to leave this time she grabbed his hand and followed. He sighed, feeling extremely awkward with her hand in his. But he didn't let go because he knew she would start to freak out. Besides he made a promise. Now it was time to see the battle up above.

**Thanks again guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try not to mess up on the schedule again, sorry! But still, I am happy that you guys like this! : D**

**Special thanks!: AxelleTheFox (favorite!), Namiwitch(favorite!), Ruby Warrior Girl 730 (favorite!), pyrobookwyrm (favorite and follow!), A Shoulder To Lean On (favorite, follow, and review!) Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means so much to me! ^_^**

**Please review/PM me and let me know what you think. Bad, good? All are welcomed (but if bad please leave some constructive criticism, I want to know what I did that was wrong) Thanks again guys! Night : )**


End file.
